Trigger
by jenni-nikole
Summary: Part of the WTIAC verse. One Shot: Dalton implanted several trigger words into Kurt's subconscious. This is the first time one is activated. Warnings inside


For Anons

Summary: Dalton implanted several trigger words into Kurt's subconscious. This is the first time one is activated.

Warnings: Angst, mental abuse, stabbing

Sebastian had organised a luncheon at his apartment with half a dozen people who had been recruited for the new Sub school, including Wes. They were meeting to discuss what the main functions of the school were going to be and what they felt was important for the Subs to learn. They all knew they wouldn't be receiving a decent amount of funding until they had proved themselves. They would need to stick to the basics in the beginning.

"Well, I believe that the most important thing for Subs to learn is service skills" remarked one woman.

"I really don't think that is necessary at this time. There are far better things we could be teaching them," replied another.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Wes and continued jotting down ideas as they were suggested.

Kurt and Blaine were happily making the group a simple lunch and listening to the conversation. They had already told Sebastian their opinions on what they viewed as important and he had promised to put their thoughts forward during the meeting.

One man squawked indigently as his idea was rebuffed causing the boys to giggle quietly. Kurt began slicing the vegetables as Blaine laid the deli meat onto the bread.

"Alright, alright, this petty squabbling is not getting us anywhere," Wes snapped over the noise, "We need to decide what is intrinsic to the Subs, we need to start with their basic nature,"

In the kitchen Kurt's body snapped upright from it's position bent over the cutting board. He held the knife tightly in his right hand, the blade no longer poised over the food.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly, running a hand over Kurt's stiff back.

Kurt pivoted around and thrust the knife forward into Blaine's gut before he could even blink. Blaine stood there for a moment staring at Kurt in disbelief before stumbling back with a grunt and pressed the heal of his palm against the wound. He drew it back and stared at the bright red blood slicked across it. Blaine fell to the ground knocking over a tray of glasses and sending them shattering to the floor at the same time he hit it. Kurt stood above him with his head cocked, staring down at Blaine with a strange, blank look in his eyes.

The group in the lounge ran into the room at the sound of the shattering glass, one of the women screamed as she saw Blaine lying on the ground in a steadily growing puddle of blood. Kurt moved towards the group, slashing the knife widely through the air as he went. Sebastian and another man managed to grab a hold of Kurt and wrestled the knife from his hand.

Wes dropped to his knees by Blaine and was trying to staunch the blood with a tea towel. He shouted commands at the others standing around him.

"I need something bigger than this, go grab a towel from the bathroom. Someone call an ambulance,"

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's chin and lifted his head until their eyes met, "Kurt, can you hear me? You need to talk to me?" Kurt's only response was to attempt to wrench out of the grip.

Blaine pushed against Wes, "Is Kurt okay? Sir? Is he alright?" he asked weakly.

"Blaine you need to stop moving!" Wes said, pushing down harder on the wound.

"Blaine listen to Wes, I'll be with you as soon as I can, okay?" Sebastian said, gripping Kurt tighter, "I'll take care of Kurt, you let Wes take care of you,"

Blaine nodded and laid his head back on the ground.

"We need to subdue him and get him to the hospital," Sebastian shouted over the other people's panicked voices.

In a flurry of activity Blaine was loaded onto a stretcher and taken down to the ambulance with Wes. Kurt had his hands tied together and was carried down to the car. One of the teachers drove them while Sebastian sat in the back seat holding onto Kurt.

* * *

Wes met Sebastian in the hospital parking lot, "Blaine is being fixed up, there was no damage to his organs but he will need to be on bed rest for awhile,"

Sebastian nodded gratefully, his hand resting on the back door handle. Together the pulled Kurt out of the car. Wes waved over a few nurses who ran over to grab a hold of Kurt. They disappeared with him into the hospital and it took everything in Sebastian to not chase after them.

"Why don't we go check on Blaine then I'll show you where they are taking Kurt,"

Sebastian nodded sadly and allowed Wes to lead him to the ICU where Blaine was resting.

* * *

"They placed him into a padded room to prevent him from hurting himself,"

Sebastian gripped the handle of the door tightly, staring at Kurt's prone form through the small observation window.

"What's wrong with him? What happened? This isn't him, someone did this to him!" Sebastian growled trough clenched teeth.

"We have had a few cases like this before, with some other subs. Though they have just freaked out and tried to injure themselves. This is the first time a patient has actively injured another person,"

"Patient? Wes, this is Kurt, you know him. What would cause him to hurt Blaine? He loves him,"

"I have to separate myself from him, Sebastian, I can't treat him properly if I think of him in an emotional way," Wes tried to explain. Sebastian nodded reluctantly, "The only thing we have found that they all have in common, besides being subs, is that they all spent time in Dalton,"

"I thought they were done hurting them. I thought we were finally done with them!" he kick the door in a fit of frustration, Kurt whimpered loudly and dropped to the ground, curling into a tight ball, "Shit." Sebastian rested his forehead on the window trying to blink back tears. He was so tired.

Wes looked at Sebastian sympathetically before making a few notes on the chart about Kurt's reaction.

"We can fix this right?" Sebastian asked, turning to Wes, "The others were fixed right?"

"Well yes, but we aren't sure how to pull them out of this head space any more than we know what put them in it. We were working with the theory that it was being triggered by punishments, a sort of PTSD if you will. Nothing like that happened to Kurt, I could hear him giggling in the kitchen moments before it happened,"

Sebastian started pacing in front of the door, "So what? We just wait and hope for the best?"

Wes rested a hand on his shoulder, "I think we should go check on Blaine. He is going to need you when he wakes up,"

Sebastian nodded and began walking down the hall, stopping once to look back through the window at Kurt, "They are both going to be so frightened when they wake up,"

"Why don't I have Mercedes come and sit outside of Kurt's door, you know, just in case," Wes offered.

A small smile bloomed on Sebastian's face, "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

Sebastian spent the next few hours running from the room to room not wanting either of his subs to be left alone.

"Blaine, You're awake! How are you feeling?" Sebastian rushed over to the side of the bed and began running his fingers softly through his hair.

Blaine tried to sit up, not getting too far before he fell back onto the bed with a small shriek, clutching his stomach.

Sebastian pushed down his shoulders preventing him from moving again, "Don't move, you'll only hurt yourself further,"

"What happened?" Blaine groaned.

"You need to relax," Sebastian half pleaded, not wanting to tell him.

"Sir, please where is Kurt?" Blaine begged while letting his head fall back against the pillow and he pulled one of his Dom's hand down to hold it between both of his, "Please Sir," his eyes began to fill with tears.

"He is down the hall, love, the doctors are working to help him but..." Sebastian's voice trailed off as he gripped Blaine's hands tighter.

"He is going to be okay, isn't he?"

* * *

Wes poked his head into the hospital room, "Sebastian, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course," Sebastian patted Blaine's knee as he stood up, "I'll be right back," He stepped into the hall shut the door behind him.

"We have moved Kurt to a room down the hall, hopefully it is close enough that they won't be affected by the physical separation,"

"Good, did you have any trouble moving him?" Sebastian asked.

"He bit one of the nurses but otherwise he was fine,"

Sebastian smiled slightly, "What sort of treatment are you going to try?"

"We don't think medication is going to help. What we want to try is to bring him out with verbal reminders of his life. We think that positive memories might trigger a response,"

"So what do you want me to do?" Sebastian asked.

"When you are ready, we would like you to just go in there and talk to him about your life. We will be observing him to keep trace of any response and we will see where to go form there,"

"Okay, once Blaine is asleep we can start," Sebastian agreed.

* * *

"Sir I need to see him, I have to," Blaine insisted while trying to push himself off the bed.

"I know you need to be together but right now neither of you are well enough. As soon as Kurt is... As soon as he can, I promise Kurt will be moved into this room, okay?" Sebastian placated.

Blaine nodded solemnly, "Can you tell me how he is?"

Sebastian hesitated, "He isn't trying to attack the nurses anymore and he isn't physically injured,"

Blaine stared up at his Dom, "Will he be okay?"

Sebastian shut his eyes against Blaine's gaze and swallowed the lump growing in his throat, "I don't - I don't know,"

Sebastian rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, minding Blaine's injury as he pulled him close.

* * *

"I've tried everything and nothing is breaking through to him," Sebastian's voice carried through the door of Blaine's hospital room.

"No offence but most your stories have had negative connotations. Maybe if Blaine tried," Wes said.

"No, I don't want Blaine to see Kurt unless we have no other option,"

"Be reasonable Sebastian, we may be out of options. I don't know what kind of damage is being done to him but the longer Kurt stays in an unresponsive state, the more likely it will be permanent,"

Blaine pulled the blanket up to his neck, willing himself to stop listening to the harsh truth of Kurt's situation.

"Just a little while longer. I'll take a walk and think of some new ideas. If he is still unresponsive by tomorrow morning..." Sebastian trailed off.

Blaine crossed the room slowly and listened as their voices faded down the hall. He cracked the door open enough to peer into the hallway. Taking advantage of the empty hall, he crept out, an cool breeze invading the back of his open hospital gown.

He ducked his head as people passed him and clutched his collar tightly in his fist. He peered into the rooms as he passed by knowing that Kurt was down here somewhere. Finally he found Kurt curled up in the corner of a small room, his knees brought up to his knees and his head rested listlessly against the wall, his eyes unsettlingly blank.

Blaine tapped on the window with his fingertips, trying to gain Kurt's attention, "Kurt?" he whispered, glancing around at the hallway.

A loud voice crackled out of the hospital's intercoms, "Attention all staff, we have a Code 17. Be on the look out for a Code 17. Would Sebastian Smythe please come to the nurse's station on the third floor. Thank You,"

Blaine panicked knowing that now all the staff would be looking for him. He tried to turn the handle but it was locked so he sang loudly through the wall, hoping Kurt could hear him.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

Kurt turned his head towards Blaine, blinking slowly at him.

Blaine continues to sing as a large hand wrapped itself around his arm and pulled him away. He tried to grab onto the handle but was pulled against an unfamiliar body.

Through the window he saw Kurt shakily stand up, leaning heavily against the wall as he made his way towards the door.

Blaine could hear his Dom calling his name down the hall. He saw Sebastian racing towards him. He skidded to a stop in front of Blaine and grabbed his shoulders.

"Blaine what do you think you were doing? Do you know how scared I was when they said you were gone? I was so frightened, I can't lose you!" Tears were streaming down Sebastian's face.

Before Blaine could reply someone began singing.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Kurt was standing next to the window, his hand pressed up against the glass. Sebastian stared disbelieving at him.

"Sir?" Kurt voice was muffled through the glass.

"Open the door," Sebastian demanded, "Let him go and open the door!" he barked at the nurse who was still holding onto Blaine.

He jumped, startled by the harsh tone and quickly moved to do as he was told. As they swung the door open, Kurt wasted no time launching himself at Sebastian. Blaine quickly slipped under one of Sebastian's arm and wrapped his own around Kurt.

"I am so sorry Sir, Blaine. I couldn't stop myself. I tried, I swear I tried-"

"It's okay Kurt, we know. Everything is going to be fine now that you are back," Sebastian cooed, pulling the close as he could.

* * *

Sebastian sat warily watching Blaine and Kurt curled up together on the bed. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't stop worrying about the future. Wes slipped quietly into the room.

"You can take them home in the morning, they have spent far too much time here. They're fine now, just make sure they take it easy for a while," Wes whispered.

"They aren't fine," Sebastian said gravely, "I don't think they will ever be. Dalton might not exist anymore but it will never stop affecting them or me for that matter. We are just going to have to be okay dealing with things like this when they happen,"

Wes laid a heavy hand on Sebastian's shoulder, "Well if anyone could live with that sort of burden, it is you three. You are the strongest people I know,"


End file.
